Frenzy
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: On Halloween, monsters roam the world freely :: Rated for violence


_I hope you like this, Gamma, and that it's sufficiently creepy enough for you :)_

**Also written for the Sherlock Competition (The Great Game, Prompt 7)**

* * *

The sounds of the forest were nothing more than a rush in her ears as she ran through the trees.

She had bought this estate because of her love for nature. It was situated right outside a small forest, acres away from anyone else. It was the solitude that drew her here, and not to one of the million other rustic estates she had seen.

Here, there were no nosy neighbors to pry into her private life, no one to tell her that she shouldn't spend so much time sketching her artwork in the middle of a forest. It was peace and quiet.

Besides, she still had her home in London. If she ever wanted to return to hustle of city life, it wouldn't have been too much of a difficulty.

Of course, she had never imagined herself in this situation when she had-

The growl pulled her away from her thoughts. It was gaining on her, and if she didn't escape it in the next few minutes, she wouldn't have the strength to run any more.

* * *

It had been a stupid challenge she had issued herself. There had been so many legends of the horror that Halloween brought to the woods in her backyard, and she had decided that she would spend the night there, prove to the world that they were nothing more than legends.

For the first few hours, nothing had happened.

And then she had heard the growl, and noticed a pair of blood red eyes. Then all hell broke lose.

For a moment, she thought it was a wolf. They weren't exactly found in these woods, but at least that would have had an actual explanation to it.

But once it came out of the shadows, well…She didn't have too long to visually examine it before she started running for her life, but the creature was definitely not a wolf – it was too large, and though it sounded stupid even in her head, just too ferocious to be _Canis Lupus_.

She had no idea why whatever it was was chasing her. All she wanted was to get away from it!

The stories had been right. Halloween really _was_ the time of year when the barrier between this world and the next was at its thinnest, allowing otherworldly creatures to slip through onto earth. And these woods was haunted by one of them – there was absolutely no other explanation for the fact that there was a giant wolf-like creature chasing through the trees.

* * *

Somehow – she had no idea how – she managed to reach the edge of the woods. She was almost clear of the trees, all she needed to do was-

And then she heard the growl again, only this time, it seemed to be a hundred times louder. Within moments, it was like she was in the middle of a children's cartoon, dozen of shining eyes staring at her through the foliage.

She started to back away slowly, even though the logical part of her knew that there was no way she was getting out of this alive. Her last conscious thought was that she should really have known better than to enter the woods on Halloween-

There was a flash of slobbering fangs, and then-

* * *

As the first few rays of the sun broke through the horizon, the largest of the werewolves started to slowly transform back into human form.

The grey haired man smiled a feral grin, poking at his teeth and pulling out what was easily identifiable as a piece of human clothing. Behind him, the rest of his pack feasted, as they would continue to do so until their prey was gone. Human or wolf form, it didn't matter – for them, food was food. For him, however, the hunt was so much more important that the result.

The Muggle should have known better than to wander the woods alone on Halloween night. It was the one time during the year when strange disappearances were extremely common in the Muggle world, and no one would pay too much attention to another missing woman, which in turn meant that the Ministry wouldn't be poking their noses into his business.

On any other day of the year, the pack was forced to be careful and kill only those people who wouldn't be missed, and then only sporadically, moving from place to place to make sure they weren't noticed. On All Hallows' Eve, there were no such restrictions. _No one_ paid attention to the supernatural on the day created to celebrate it.

Halloween was Fenrir Greyback's favourite holiday for a reason after all. Muggles were easy to kill on the worst of days, but on the last day of October?

They were like rabbits, just begging to be killed. And Fenrir was nothing if not good at giving them what they so desperately asked for.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
